Revan
Revan był rycerzem Jedi, który przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy w czasie wojen mandaloriańskich, przyjmując imię Dartha Revana. Jako niezrównany taktyk poprowadził Republikę do zwycięstwa nad Mandalorianami, ale po wojnie ogłosił się nowym Mrocznym Lordem Sithów, stworzył potężne imperium i poprowadził swe siły przeciwko Republice, tym samym wszczynając nowy konflikt znany jako wojna domowa Jedi. Historia Wczesne życie Revan urodził thumb|left|Trzech z wielu nauczycieli Revanasię kilka lat po Wojnie Sithów. thumb|KreiaJuż jako dziecko wykazywał się ogromną wrażliwością na działaniethumb|Malak i Revan Mocy, toteż został zabrany z rodzinnego świata do Akademii Jedi na planecie Dantooine przez Mistrzynię Jedi Kreię, a później został jej padawanem (uczniem). W czasie swojej nauki zaprzyjaźnił się z rówieśnikiem, Malakiem. Revan wyjątkowo szybko został mianowany Rycerzem Jedi, jednak zanim mógł zabrać się do wykonywania związanych z tym obowiązków, rozpoczęły się wojny mandaloriańskie. Młodego Jedi oburzyła bezczynność członków Rady Jedi, która nie chciała, aby strażnicy pokoju i sprawiedliwości stali się żołnierzami Republiki i zabroniła im angażowania się w działania wojenne. Revan jednak nie zrezygnował. Pod pretekstem szukania Padawana odleciał w kierunku Malachoru V, zakazanego świata. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam thumb|left|Revancoś, co pozwoli pokonać najeźdźców. Zatracenie Malachor V był jedną z planet-sanktuariów, gdzie dawni Sithowie gromadzili swe artefakty. Przeszukując podziemne kompleksy, Jedi musiał stawić czoło pokusom Ciemnej Strony Mocy, ale nie uległ im - a przynajmniej tak mu się wówczas wydawało. Wmawiał sobie, że chce jedynie dobra Republiki, thumb|Malachor Vpodczas gdy powoli zatracał się w Mroku. Revan zadecydował, że piąta planeta systemu Malachor posłuży mu jako "fabryka" wielkich wojowników, którzy przeciwstawią się Mandalorianom, a następnie pomogą podbić Republikę. Powrócił więc na Dantooine, gdzie potajemnie zaczął namawiać studentów do walki z najeźdźcami. Wielu z nich, z Malakiem na czele, stanęło murem za nowym dowódcą, który pokierował ich na Malachor V. Tam rzeczywiście przemienili się w armię - jednak w coraz większym stopniu była to armia Mrocznych Jedi, posługujących się Ciemną Stroną Mocy. Revan jednak nie za bardzo się tym przejął - Mrok nie zdawał się już być dlań czymś, czego należało unikać, a stał się pociągający. Upadły Jedi wkrótce znalazł też nowe miejsce na nauczanie adeptów nauk Sith - Dolinę Mrocznych Lordów na Korribanie. Założył tam Akademię Sithów, której pierwszym Namiestnikiem został Jorak Uln. Revan wystarał się o poparcie również wśród znamienitych dowódców wojskowych. Przedstawił niektórym z nich swój plan zgładzenia Mandalorian, po czym wielu z nich, w tym sam Admirał Karath, dowódca krążownika "Lewiatan", opowiedziało się po jego stronie. Zgromadzona flota rozpoczęła przy udziale wiernych Revanowi Jedi kontrofensywę, która okazała się zdumiewająco skuteczna. Manadalorianie byli coraz bardziej spychani w kierunku systemu Malachor, gdzie miał mieć miejsce punkt kulminacyjny planu. W tytanicznym starciu nad Malachorem V siły Mandalorian zostały rozbite. Ilość ofiar po obu stronach była gigantyczna - doświadczenie takiej ilości śmierci pchnęło większość wiernych Revanowi Jedi na Ciemną Stronę. Nieliczni, którzy wydawali się zbyt odporni lub wierni Radzie lub Republice, już wcześniej wysłani zostali przez Revana na najbardziej narażone na atak Mandalorian placówki, na których zginęli. Gwiezdna Kuźnia Tuż po zwycięstwie nad thumb|Gwiezdna KuźniaMandalorianami Revan ogłosił dowódcom, że planuje wypowiedzieć wojnę Republice. Sam zaś obwołał się nowym Mrocznym Lordem i przyjął imię Darth Revan. Nowa armia potrzebowała jednak zaopatrzenia oraz dodatkowych okrętów, jeśli miałaby stawić czoła siłom Republiki. Duchy Malachor V podpowiedziały Revanowi, iż klucz do zwycięstwa nad Republiką znajduje się w starych ruinach na Dantooine, o których Zakon Jedi wiedział, lecz nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Darth Revan przywdział czarną maskę, z którą od tej pory już się nie rozstawał, i razem z Malakiem (który też przyjął tytuł "Darth" i pozostał uczniem Revana) wyprawił się w tajemnicy na Dantooine. Przed wejściem do ruin uczeń ostrzegł go, że wstąpienie do środka oznacza całkowite zaprzedanie się Ciemnej Stronie. Revan był jednak zdecydowany. W kompleksie ruin odnaleźli starożytny artefakt zwany Gwiezdną Mapą. Była ona co prawda uszkodzona, jednak dało się z niej odczytać cztery światy, które wskazywała: Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan i Korriban. Robot strażniczy wspomniał też coś o Gwiezdnej Kuźni - Sithowie byli przekonani, że chodzi o jakąś broń bądź nowoczesną fabrykę. Odnalezienie na poszczególnych planetach kolejnych Map nie było łatwe, ale dzięki wskazówkom z nich pochodzących udało się Sithom trafić do układu planetarnego nie zamieszczonego na żadnych mapach. Znajdowała się w nim Gwiezdna Kuźnia - fabryka zdolna dzięki hybrydowej technologii Rakatan tworzyć praktycznie z niczego sprzęt wojenny i okręty. Aby dostać się na pokład owej stacji kosmicznej, Revan i Malak wkupili się w łaski potomków Rakatan, zamieszkujących jedną z planet systemu. Umożliwili oni wejście do starej świątyni, gdzie znajdowały się sekrety całego gatunku. Sithowie przejęli kontrolę nad Kuźnią i pozwolili swoim inżynierom wprowadzić do jej komputerów dane swoich okrętów. Fabryka ruszyła, wytwarzając setki rodzajów śmiercionośnych broni. Wszystko było gotowe do ataku. Atak na Republikę Po ostatecznym zwycięstwie nad Mandalorianami, Sithowie zaatakowali światy Republiki. Osłabiona stratami po Wojnach Mandaloriańskich, Republika była kompletnie nieprzygotowana na kolejne starcie. Przeciwko Sithom stanęli wspomagający ją Jedi - konflikt, który ogarnął Galaktykę wkrótce uzyskał miano wojen domowych Jedi. W pewnym momencie kampanii Malak zdecydował się wystąpić przeciw swojemu dotychczasowemu mistrzowi. W czasie bitwy z oddziałem Jedi, którego zadaniem było pojmanie Mrocznego Lorda, okręt Malaka otworzył ogień do jednostki flagowej Revana. Ten został śmiertelnie ranny, jednak Bastila Shan, Jedi dowodząca grupą abordażową, zdołała utrzymać go przy życiu. Przy tym zawiązała się między nimi niewidzialna nić Mocy. Podczas gdy ocalali Jedi ratowali nieprzytomnego Sitha i ewakuowali go w bezpieczne miejsce, Malak mianował się Mrocznym Lordem Sithów i przejął władzę nad armią walczącą przeciw Republice. Wymazanie pamięci Okazało się, że na skalę strategiczną "śmierć" Revana niewiele zmieniła. Malak okazał się wcale nie dużo gorszym strategiem i dalej prowadził mroczną armię do zwycięstwa, chociaż w sposób mniej finezyjny, niż Revan, który chciał pokonać Republikę bez niszczenia jej infrastruktury. Tymczasem Rada Jedi na Dantooine debatowała, co zrobić z Upadłym Jedi. Wielu uważało, że winien jest śmierci. Inni z kolei opowiadali się za pozostawieniem go przy życiu. Tak też się stało - ze względu na łączącą Revana z Bastilą więź, uratowany, lecz pozbawiony pamięci Mroczny Lord został przydzielony do jej oddziału. Drugie wcielenie Rok później, Revan zaokrętował się na okręt Bastili - Endar Spire. W trakcie misji w Rubieżach, Endar Spire został zaatakowany i zniszczony przez dowodzone przez Dartha Bandona siły Sithów nad opanowaną przez nich planetą Taris. Część załogi ocalała dzięki kapsułom ratunkowym. Revan, thumb|Revan odtwarzający wspomnieniawraz z żołnierzem, Carthem Onasi, wylądowali w kapsule na powierzchni planety. Dowiedzieli się, że Bastili również udało się ujść z życiem. Współpracując z Twi'lekanką, Mission Vao i jej przyjacielem, Wookieem Zaalbarem, odnaleźli i uwolnili Jedi. Następnie, wraz z robotem astromechanicznym T3-M4 i najemnym Mandalorianinem, Canderousem Ordo, porwali należący do lokalnego przywódcy Kantoru, Davika Kanga frachtowiec "Mroczny Jastrząb", którym szczęśliwie umknęli z Taris przed bombardowaniem orbitalnym, które całkowicie spustoszyło planetę. Cała grupa udała się do Enklawy Jedi na Dantooine. Tam Bastila przekonała Radę, że warto podjąć ryzyko ponownego wprowadzenia Revana na ścieżkę Jedi, by pomógł im pokonać Malaka. Ze względu na tajemnicze odejście Mistrzyni Krei, tym razem szkolenie przeprowadził Twi'lek Zhar Lestin. W wizjach sennych Revan widział siebie (choć oczywiście nie miał o tym pojęcia) i Malaka wchodzących do ruin. Razem z Bastilą skierowali się tam i odnaleźli tą samą Gwiezdną Mapę, którą przed ponad dwoma laty Revan odkrył jako Mroczny Jedi. Rada zleciła im odnalezienie podobnych artefaktów na wyznaczonych planetach. Podczas poszukiwań Revan pozyskał kolejnych towarzyszy: Jolee'go Bindo oraz pozbawionego pamięci droida "protokolarnego" HK-47, który później okazał się być droidem-zabójcą skonstruowanym przez Revana lata wcześniej. Mimo przeszkód w rodzaju łowcy nagród Calo Norda czy Dartha Bandona, bohaterom udało się odnaleźć wszystkie Gwiezdne Mapy. Po drodze zostali zaskoczeni jednak przez "Lewiatana" i pojmani przez siły Sithów. Admirał Karath wyjawił uwięzionym, że Enklawa Jedi na Dantooine została całkowicie zniszczona, a Malak był w drodze na okręt. Revan i reszta drużyny zostali jednak uwolnieni przez jednego z towarzyszy. Podczas ucieczki doszło do konfrontacji Revana i Bastili z Malakiem, który, dzięki informacjom Admirała, poznał swego dawnego Mistrza i nie omieszkał mu o tym powiedzieć. Wywiązała się walka, w której Bastila poświęciła się i związała walką Malaka, pozwalając Revanowi, który nie odzyskał jeszcze dawnego poziomu kontroli nad Mocą, umknąć z pokładu Lewiatana. "Mroczny Jastrząb" poleciał wraz z załogą do systemu Gwiezdnej Kuźni. Dzięki pomocy Rakatan dostali się do wielkiej świątyni. Na szczycie czekała jednak Bastila, przeciągnięta przez Malaka na Ciemną Stronę. Bastila próbowała namówić Revana, by przypomniał sobie, kim kiedyś był i żeby wspólnie rządzili galaktyką. Ten jednak zamiast tego przypomniał sobie, ile zła wyrządził w poprzednim wcieleniu i kategorycznie odmówił. Zrezygnowana Upadła Jedi umknęła na Gwiezdną Kuźnię, a jej śladem ruszył "Mroczny Jastrząb". Carth Onasi wysłał wcześniej wiadomość o lokalizacji systemu do Admirał Forn Dodonny, toteż siły Republiki już rozpoczynały atak. Revan wraz z innymi thumb|250px|Revan bez maskiJedi wdarli się na pokład stacji. Byłemu Sithowi udało się dotrzeć aż do serca złowrogiej fabryki - czekała tam na niego Bastila. Tym razem dziewczyna zdecydowała się odrzucić Ciemną Stronę i pomóc Republice swoją Medytacją Bitewną. Wyznała także Revanowi miłość. Revan ruszył na mostek Gwiezdnej Kuźni, gdzie czekał już na niego Darth Malak. W pojedynku stary Mistrz okazał się lepszy. Pokonał wroga, który w ostatniej chwili życia przyznał, że droga Ciemnej Strony nie dawała szczęścia. Revan z drużyną umknęli z Gwiezdnej Kuźni, która została zniszczona przez siły Republiki. Na planecie Rakatan doszło później do wielkiej ceremonii z okazji powrotu Revana na ścieżkę Światła. Jedi został odznaczony Krzyżem Chwały. Poszukiwania Imperium i więzienie Na krótko po zakończeniu Wojny Domowej Jedi, Revan zaczął mieć dziwne sny w których widział planetę Dromund Kaas. Nie wiedział jednak że były to jego utracone wspomnienia z czasów po Wojnach Mandaloriańskich. thumb|280px|Revan i Malak w sali tronowej Imperatora Krótko po bitwie nad Malachorem V, Revan i Malak dowiedzieli się o istnieniu nowego zagrożenia - Odrodzonego Imperium Sithów, ukrywającego się w Nieznanych Regionach od ponad 1000 lat. Dwójka Jedi udała się na Dromund Kaas, stolicę Imperium, gdzie przez miesiące udawali najemników, zbierając informacje na temat wroga. Dowiedzieli się o tajemniczym Imperatorze, więc przekupili jednego z jego strażników, aby ich do niego zaprowadził. Tak naprawdę wpadli w pułapkę, ponieważ strażnicy Imperatora byli niezwykle lojalni, więc powiedzieli mu o wszystkim. Kiedy tylko Revan i Malak stanęli przed obliczem Imperatora, on pokonał ich bez walki i zmusił do zostania jego sługami. Kazał im odszukać Gwiezdną Kuźnię i skontaktować się z nim, gdy zakończą swoje przygotowania. Wtedy rozpoczęłaby się wojna Imperium z Republiką, którą Imperator planował wygrać i raz na zawsze zawładnąć Galaktyką. Teraz Revan wszystko to sobie przypomniał i wiedział, że musi położyć kres Imperium i jego władcy. frame|left|Revan atakujący Imperatora thumb|180px|Meetra Surik Swoją ostatnią podróż rozpoczął od odnalezienia Canderousa Ordo, najemnika i byłego Mandalorianina, który obiecał mu pomóc w zwróceniu Mandalorianom Maski Mandalore'a, którą Revan ukrył po pokonaniu go w pojedynku. Tego samego dnia po powrocie do domu na Coruscant, Jedi dowiedział się, że Bastila jest w ciąży, co uniemożliwiło mu zabranie jej ze sobą, musieli się więc rozdzielić. Razem z Canderousem i T3-M4, Revan udał się na planetę Rekkiad, gdzie ukrył maskę, tam też znaleźli obozy Mandalorian, próbujące znaleźć ją i na nowo zjednoczyć wszystkie klany. Z rodzinnym klanem Canderousa, Ordo, dowodzonym przez Veelę, jego żonę, którą porzucił po Wojnach Mandaloriańskich Revan i jego towarzysze znaleźli maskę, ale Veela rozpoznała jego tożsamość i próbowała go zabić, więc Jedi i Mandalorianin musieli ją zabić. Canderous ogłosił się nowym Mandalore'em, a Revan, który odzyskał jeszcze więcej wspomnień, kontynuował swoją wędrówkę na planetę Nathemę, mając za towarzysza jedynie TheeThree. Tam jego statek, Mroczny Jastrząb, został zaatakowany przez statek z Darth Nyriss i jej pomocnikiem, Lordem Scourgem , na pokładzie. Schwytali Revana i powrócili z nim na Dromund Kaas, gdzie torturowali go, usiłując wyciągnąć z niego przydatne informacje. Spędził w więzieniu trzy lata, do czasu, gdy został uwolniony przez Meetrę Surik, generała Jedi z czasów Wojen Mandaloriańskich, i Scourge'a, który przekonał się o tym, że Imperator musi zostać pokonany, i można to osiągnąć tylko z pomocą dwójki Jedi. Nastepnego dnia Scourge, Revan, Meetra i T3 weszli do sali tronowej Imperatora, tak jak niegdyś Revan i Malak. Imperator był tak silny, że Scourge zorientował się, że nie wygrają starcia, więc zabił Surik i był gotów zabić również osłabionego Revana, ale Imperator wolał uwięzić go i czerpać z niego Moc. Revan został uwięziony w stanie, w którym nie mógł się zestarzeć ani umrzeć, a aby Imperator nie mógł go zbytnio osłabić, duch Meetry został przy nim i użyczał mu siły. Wielka Wojna Galaktyczna Przez cały czas uwięzienia Revan próbował odwieść Imperatora od planów najazdu na Republikę. Niestety, nie mogło trwać to wiecznie. W 3681 BBY Imperium Sithów rozpoczęło atak na Republikę. Po trwającej 28 lat Wielkiej Wojnie Galaktycznej, Sithowie ogłosili się zwycięzcami. W 3642 BBY rozpoczęła się Zimna Wojna. Pod koniec wojny, kiedy szala przechylała się na stronę Imperium, z wiekowym Mistrzem Jedi Otegiem skontaktował się duch dawno zmarłej Meetry Surik. Powiedziała mu ona, że w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu Imperium na planecie Taral V. znajduje się osoba, która może im pomóc w pokonaniu Imperatora. Grupa złożona z Jedi i żołnierzy Republiki wdarła się do kompleksu więziennego i uwolniła swój cel - Revana. Był on zły na Jedi, że nie mógł już dłużej wpływać na umysł Imperatora, ale Meetra odwiedziła go po raz ostatni, aby przekonać go, że było to konieczne. Revan został przewieziony do Świątyni Jedi na Tythonie, aby powiedzieć Radzie Jedi wszystko, co wiedział o Imperium i Imperatorze. Niedługo później Revan opuścił Tython i zniknął raz jeszcze. Udał się wtedy na Foundry - stację kosmiczną zbudowaną przez Rakatan. Zdołał także odzyskać swoją maskę od Revanchistów - organizacji, która utworzyła się z Jedi, którzy walczyli z nim w Wojnach Mandaloriańskich, ale wtedy stanowiła tylko grupę osób, które popierały jego poglądy. Pozbył się ich, ponieważ nie byli mu do niczego potrzebni. Używając stacji kosmicznej skonstruował swoją własną armię droidów zabójców, której planował użyć przeciwko Imperium. Revan postawił HK-47, swojego dawnego droida zabójcę, na czele tejże armii; miał też sprawować kontrolę nad dalszą produkcją droidów. Jednak Imperium dowiedziało się o planach Revana i wysłało grupę mająca go zabić i zniszczyć armię droidów. Kiedy dotarli do Revana, Jedi opowiedział im swoją historię i odkrył przed nimi swoją tożsamość. Po krótkim pojedynku został pokonany. Umierając, Revan próbował połączyć się z Mocą, ale udało mu się to tylko częściowo. Podczas gdy jego część lojalna wobec Republiki odeszła, część owładnięta Ciemną stroną pozostała przy życiu, czyniąc go po raz kolejny Lordem Sithów. thumb|left|260px|Mroczna część Revana Nowy wróg W międzyczasie w znanej przestrzeni Republika zabiła Imperatora dzięki informacjom od Revana, kończąc Zimną Wojnę. Revan jednak wiedział, że to nie koniec i że dusza Imperatora poszukuje sposobu, aby się odrodzić. Odkrył, że zamierza odprawić rytuał mający przywrócić mu cielesną formę na księżycu Yavinu IV. Udał się więc tam, ze swoją armią fanatycznych popleczników, nazywających siebie Revanchistami. Wtedy rozpoczyna się akcja Shadow of Revan. Jego nowi sojusznicy zawierali też ludzi Republiki i Imperium, którzy szpiegowali dla niego i informowali go o poczynaniach obu stron. Zostali oni obdarzeni rozkazem stworzenia tzw. Nieskończonej Armii. Umiejętności Revan był niezwykle potężnym użytkownikiem Mocy. Znał wiele technik jej użycia i do perfekcji je opanował. Potrafił np. wpłynąć Mocą na Hutta, co jak wiadomo graniczy z cudem. Był geniuszem militarnym, o czym świadczą słowa Canderousa Ordo, który twierdzi, że Mandalorianie zostali pokonani wyłącznie dzięki Revanowi. Umiejętnie prowadził taktykę i strategię, pokonując nawet najpotężniejszych wrogów. Był również zdolnym wojownikiem, pokonał i zabił Mandalora Ostatecznego i zwyciężył w pojedynku z Darthem Malakiem, uważanego za jednego z najlepszych szermierzy swoich czasów. Alternatywy *Gracz może wybrać mroczną ścieżkę Mocy i samemu zawładnąć Galaktyką, *Gracz może zamiast przeprowadzać Bastili na Jasną stronę, zabić ją. Ciekawostki *Na Dromund Kaas istniało zgromadzenie Revanitów, którzy czcili Revana. W grze The Old Republic, grając po stronie Imperium otrzymujemy zadanie zinfiltrowania ich. Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Jedi ery Revana Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Kategoria:Mroczni Lordowie Sithów